


Words & Actions

by Skiinonskiin



Category: Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: F/M, M/F Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Reunion Sex, Unnamed Female - Freeform, jerking off, qotsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiinonskiin/pseuds/Skiinonskiin
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow hungrier.





	1. Distance

Frustrated. That’s the only word I can find for how I’m feeling tonight. 

The show went about as well as can be expected. Enthusiastic crowd, intimate venue, and we sounded tight and solid. But my mind was elsewhere the entire time. I was hoping nobody could tell, could see it in the way I ground my hips against my guitar and threw shit around more than normal, but the girl in the front row gave me a knowing smirk as we walked offstage. 

I’m not particularly good at disguising my feelings. 

I managed to dodge the afterparty, claiming I was already too wasted and needed to get some early sleep, then that my knee was bothering me when nobody bought the first excuse, then finally called a cab and snuck out despite it all after telling Troy to shut the fuck up and stop asking questions. 

Standing in front of the door to my hotel room, I fish the key out of the pocket of my unzipped leather jacket with one hand and begin unbuttoning my shirt before I’m even fully inside. As the door closes behind me, I kick my boots off, stumbling- maybe I am a little drunker than I thought- while wrestling my arms out of my jacket, tossing it on the back of a chair. By the time I make it over to the bed, I crawl in with a satisfied sigh and let my shirt crumple in a pile next to the bed, pulling my phone out of my back pocket. 

It takes her a few rings to pick up, probably because she usually expects my calls later, if not the next morning. I couldn’t wait that long tonight. 

“Hey, everything okay? You’re calling early,” she says when she answers. 

“Everything’s okay except you’re not here, babe,” I say. “I just needed to talk to you for a little bit. Are you alone right now?” 

“I am. How drunk are you?” She asks with amusement. 

“A little. Not as much as you’d think.” I close my eyes and lean back against the headboard. “I’ve been thinking about you all night.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thinking about how long it’s been since I’ve been able to touch you- how long it’ll be before I can touch you again. How much I’d like to be doing it right now.” I suck my bottom lip between my teeth. 

“That’s why you’re calling? Jesus, Joshua. You’re filthy.” 

“You don’t even know how filthy I am. But I’m more than willing to tell you.” 

“You’re just gonna launch right on into it? Aren’t you gonna ask what I’m wearing and all that?” She laughs. 

“I don’t care,” I growl back into the phone, “because I want you to take it all off. Now.” 

There’s a moment of silence on the other end as she processes the fact that I’m not joking, followed by the sound of shuffling sheets and zippers and buttons, clothing being tossed aside. I loosen the buckle that sits off to the left side of my hip, pulling my belt off and dropping it next to the bed where my shirt lies. 

“Okay,” she says, “you’ve got my attention.”

“Good. I was afraid you’d make me go jerk off in the shower or somethin’ for a second there.” I’ve been practically hard all fucking night, but now I can feel the crotch of my pants tightening in earnest. “I just thought maybe you’d like to hear what I’ve been thinking about all day that’s got me so wound up.”

“Go ahead,” she says, slowly.

“Remember the night before I left on tour? How we were driving back into the city from the Rancho?” I pause, but she says nothing. “I pulled off the side of the road half way through and fucked you on the hood of the car under the stars. You remember that, right?” 

“Yes,” she says quietly. 

“I’ll never forget. I’ve thought about it every night I’ve been away. You were so afraid someone would drive by and catch us, but as soon as I got between your legs, you forgot there was even a road there. Not a care in the world.” I rest my hand on top of the bulge in my pants. “You told me nobody had ever screwed you like that before. Said you love the tattoos on my fingers because when I bent you over, you could still tell they were my hands, so there was no mistake who was fucking you from behind.” 

Again, silence on the other end- except for a few shaky breaths that give her away and tell me all I need to know.

“Wish I could feel how wet you are for me,” I muse, massaging my dick through my jeans. “You always get so wet for me, babe.” She sighs breathily on the other end of the line and I smile wolfishly. I’m right. Holding the phone between my ear and shoulder to free my other hand, I pop the button on my jeans and undo my zipper. “I already know that you are, but I want you to tell me that you are,” I say in a low voice. 

“Oh, God. I am,” she gasps, barely above a whisper. “I want you so badly, Josh.”

I slide my jeans and boxers just far enough down that I can free myself, pulling my cock out with one hand and closing the other around the base, running my thumb through strawberry blonde hair. “I want you too, sweetheart. And if I were there, oh, the things I’d do to you...” 

“Tell me, please,” she moans.

“Well, it would be a waste to have you all wet for me and not taste you for myself, wouldn’t it?” I drop my voice as low as it will go, dripping in that drunken lazy desert drawl, barely above a purr. “I know how much you love it when I go down on you, kiss and bite the inside of your thighs, wrap my hands around your hips so you can’t get away from me- no matter how hard you try.” She giggles breathlessly and I pause to let the anticipation build, slicking my hair back out of my face and readjusting the phone, my other hand lightly stroking myself. “It must feel so good when I’m eating you out if you’re writhing that much and tugging at my hair, huh? The way you lock your legs behind my neck?”

“It does,” she whispers. 

“Good, baby. And next... well. I’d have to start you off nice and slow with just one finger to make sure you’re ready for it,” I tighten my grip on my cock and take a long breath as I slowly slide my wrist from base to tip, making sure she can hear every inhale and exhale, every small sound that leaves my mouth. “You always tell me that my fingers are so thick. Work my way up to two when you’re squirming under me. Feel you inside and out while I suck on your neck...” She gasps and the sound sends a twinge straight to my groin. I run my thumb in a circle over the head of my cock, spreading the wetness forming there around. “Not for very long, though. Only until you beg for me. And you always do.” 

“I do,” she whimpers. “I’m begging now. God, please.” 

“Good girl, sweetheart. That’s it.” I absent-mindedly bring my hand up to my mouth and spit into it, providing some lubrication before beginning to jack myself off in earnest. “And then-“ I hiss through clenched teeth “-then, I would fuck you, no matter where we were. Up against the wall, on the hood of the car again... I’d fuck you on the stage and let everybody watch, I don’t give a shit. Let them see that I own you.” I can hear her breathing speed up and I increase my pace to match, groaning into the phone. “You always feel so good around me, I wish I were inside of you right now. Give it to you real slow until you can’t stand it anymore, then fast and hard...” I grind my teeth together and exhale, swearing. “Hold my hand over your mouth so you don’t scream. Make you look me in the eye.” 

“I’m so close,” she says. “Don’t stop.” 

“I’d never stop, baby. I’d keep going until I could feel you shaking against me...” I can feel myself about to lose control as I thrust up against my own hand and my speech becomes more rushed, uncertain, staggered. “Until your eyes roll back, until.. ahh, fuck.” I squeeze my eyes closed tightly and hold onto the phone with a death grip so it doesn’t fall, hearing her unravel on the other end. I can’t last any longer listening to her. “Come with me, baby, that’s it, I’m fucking coming...” 

The throbbing in my cock overwhelms me and I can feel my stomach and thigh muscles spasming as I work myself through my orgasm, spilling over my fist and up onto my chest. I didn’t realize I’d been holding my breath until I let it out as a loud gasp, my mouth falling open, panting as I continue to stroke myself slowly while the pleasure gives way to tired satisfaction. She’s giggling into my ear now, out of breath, and I find myself laughing along with her as I survey the mess I’ve made of myself. 

“I definitely need a shower now,” I sigh. “And a cigarette. Maybe another drink, too. Thank you for humoring me, baby. I needed that.” 

“You, sir, are nothing but trouble.” 

I run my tongue over my platinum tooth and hum in amusement. “You knew I would be.”


	2. Reunion

The hardest part about tours is the separation. No amount of phone sex can possibly mask the fact that there's thousands of miles in between us at times, sometimes for weeks and weeks on end. He'd been away especially long this time. So when I heard his keys in the front door, I was there in a flash. He'd just barely dragged his bags through the door and shut it behind him when I got there, and I could see the relief of being home on his face as he smiled and opened his arms, pulling me in tight. I breathed in his scent deeply, grabbing handfuls of his shirt, kissing every exposed part of his chest above the V of his button-up. Wordlessly. All we'd had for weeks was words. We didn't need them now. 

As my fingers worked quickly on the buttons of his shirt, Josh's huge hands traveled down my back to the hem of my own shirt, sliding his fingers underneath and pressing them into the flesh of my back before pulling my shirt up over my head at the same time I'd finished freeing him of his. With one hand he popped the clasps of my bra and then just pulled me close, sighing, savoring the skin on skin contact. I can feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest and a hard ridge forming in his jeans pressed against my leg, which I grind myself against, slowly. Josh groans and his lips turn up in a snarl; he grinds back against me for a moment before muttering "fuck" under his breath and, in one swift motion, scoops me up with his hands on my ass, my legs and arms locked firmly around him as he carries me to the bedroom. 

I barely register my back hitting the bed before he's on top of me, fully, heavily, pressing me down into the mattress, and I'm sure I left scratches on his back trying to pull him even closer. He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and chest, pausing to suck at the skin right below my belly button and making me shudder while undoing my pants. 

"Please, I want you," I whimper, and he pulls my jeans and underwear off and plants his mouth firmly, possessively on the inside of my thigh. 

"You've got me," he replies under his breath. And then he kisses and licks a trail further up my thigh until _oh, fuck_ \- even just his breath on my clit before I finally feel his tongue on me makes me squirm. I am so wet for him and he takes his time savoring this, two fingers gently spreading me open as he licks teasingly around my entrance, dragging his tongue up and around my clit in rhythmic strokes. Both of my hands immediately fly to the back of his head and run through his hair as my hips involuntarily raise, pressing myself against his mouth, bucking up against his tongue. He moves with me, never losing a beat, both hands now under me supporting the small of my back while I writhe under him. I'm sure he can tell how close I am and he's not slowing down. I let out a warning moan and tug up on his hair, but all Josh does is look up at me with those hooded eyes from between my thighs and nod slightly, sucking against my clit hard. I come undone in his mouth, locking my legs behind his head, and he eagerly laps up my wetness, humming and running his fingers in circles against my thighs. 

With my eyes closed, trying to breathe and regain my composure, I feel him pull away from me and hear the zipper of his pants and the shuffle of denim. A twinge of need runs straight to my groin and when I feel the bed dip and open my eyes to see him naked and hard between my legs with his eyes burning a hole through me, goosebumps rise on my arms. 

"More," I beg, and he leans down to kiss me tenderly, one big hand caressing the side of my face. 

"Anything you want," he says. 

As Josh slips inside of me, his facial expression shifts until his mouth falls open and his brows knit together, tightening his grip on the soft curves of my hips. He pushes himself all the way in, slowly, watching my face until I whimper. Then, with a heavy groan, he leans forward on top of me and cradles my head in his arms. 

“Oh, god, I fucking missed you,” he sighs into my ear. Josh draws his hips back, slowly, then plunges himself into me hard, fisting his hand in my hair. His lips are against my cheek, against my neck, panting hot breath into my ear, and I’ve sunk the nails of one hand into his broad freckled back and locked the other behind his neck, holding him to me. A deep red flush has risen on his chest and his cheeks, radiating across his torso and neck, glistening with sweat. He’s so big and his hips and thighs are so wide that it’s all I can do to hook one leg firmly around him, urging him to stay deep inside of me where I’ve been needing him so much, letting my other leg intertwine with his.

He moves slowly, but deliberately, and it feels like my skin could catch fire from the heat building between us. Weeks of need and lust translate to motions as he rolls his hips forward, the slight upward angle in his thrust making the head of his cock drag across my g-spot, making me cry out. 

“Oh god, baby,” He pants between strokes. He kisses me, long and lingering, then jerks his hips forward sharply into me, breaking the kiss with a gasp. “So good, I needed you so much.” His mouth crashes against mine again, and this time he snakes his tongue out to lick at my bottom lip. I open my mouth and hungrily, greedily welcome the feeling of Josh's tongue curling against my own. 

He increases his pace, dancing dangerously right along the border of making love and fucking, his hands grabbing desperately at my hair, my breasts, the curve of my hip, anything and everything within his reach. I yelp a little involuntarily into our kiss as he hits _oh god yes, there, just the right spot_ inside of me and Josh parts our mouths with a laugh and a smile, biting at his lower lip and watching my face eagerly as he does it again. 

“I’m so close,” I manage to pant out, and Josh buries his face against the side of my neck. I lock the fingers of one hand through his sweat slicked ginger-blonde hair. 

“Me too, sweetheart,” he breathes against my flesh, running his tongue along my skin from my collarbone to my earlobe. His hips slam into my thighs with a steady resounding smack, punctuated by the sharp intakes of breath he draws and the little curses and moans that come tumbling from his lips. His eyes are closed tightly now, and I snake a hand down between us to circle two fingers over my clit as I feel the pressure build. A few more thrusts and all I can do is cry out as I cum again, tightening around him inside of me. 

“God, yes,” he gasps, shakily, sitting up and gripping my shaking thighs, pressing his hips into me hard. “You feel so good. Fuck, I’m coming.” As he pushes into me once more and moans, I can feel his cock and the muscles in his legs twitching, releasing all of that pent up lust into me as he digs his nails into my skin, squeezing his eyes shut.

I don't think there exists a more beautiful sight on this planet than Joshua Homme's face when he cums. 

The sex flush has well and truly risen on his chest and cheeks and neck now, and he pulls out gingerly and collapses next to me, practically glowing red and hot to the touch, pulling me in close and cradling me in his arms. 

"Welcome home," I whisper, planting small kisses at the base of his neck, one of my hands playing with a small patch of blonde chest hair. He laughs and kisses the top of my head, drawing his breath in long and slow when I run my tongue along his collarbone, savoring the taste of his sweat. 

"Give me twenty minutes," he murmurs, "and then you can welcome me home all over again."


End file.
